


Pros and Cons of Being Snowed-In at the Airport

by redskiez



Category: Naruto
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: Snow days are great when you were a kid and not so much when you are an adult. Right?
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Pros and Cons of Being Snowed-In at the Airport

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by SweetAlphaChild.
> 
> unblockingwritersblock on Tumblr:  
> We’re both heading home for the holidays but our plane ends up snowed in at the airport. You have soft blankets and I have snacks and in the end it doesn’t turn out so bad.

“What do you mean my flight is canceled?”

“I’m sorry, sir,” the employee says, “but the plane cannot move due to the sheer amount of snow.”

Obito watches as the man with long blonde hair looks away from the employee, looking up at the sign beside the gate.

In big, bold, yellow letters, it reads, “Canceled.”

The man turns back to the employee. This time, there is a certain look in his eyes that makes Obito sit up straighter.

“Are there any replacement flights for this, yeah?”

“I’m afraid not, sir. The weather is pretty bad and the report says the snow won’t thaw until tomorrow afternoon.”

The man clicks his tongue. “So what am I supposed to do?”

“Well, the hotels nearby are offering accommodation if you wish to spend the night there. The airport will be providing free transportation to help you get there.”

“No, not that, you idiot, yeah. I meant about my meeting. I have a meeting first thing tomorrow afternoon and now I’m going to miss it because you’re freaking out over some snowflakes, hm.”

“I do apologize, sir, but there is nothing we can do.”

The man slams his hand down on the counter. “You know what? Whatever, I’m done, hm. You can suck it.”

He walks away from the counter and toward the rows of seats.

“You.”

Obito blinks, looking up to find the same blonde man standing right in front of him.

“Hey,” the man says. He raises a hand and snaps his fingers. “Are you okay, yeah?”

“Oh,” Obito says. He grabs for his bag and frees the seat beside him. “Yeah, sorry. I just zoned out.”

“Yeah, I can see that, hm,” he replies. The man tosses his things down on the ground and sits down, letting out a huge sigh as he does.

Obito glances at him. He is slumped against the seat, his head thrown back and resting on the top of the chair. His eyes are closed and he’s not moving.

“Bad day?” Obito asks.

The man scoffs, tilting his head and cracking open an eye to face him. “Something like that, hm,” he mumbles. He closes his eyes and turns to face the ceiling again. “Flight got canceled, so now I’m stuck here, all grimy and gross.”

“Can’t be worse than being stuck in a plane for twelve hours, all grimy and gross.”

The man opens his eyes again and looks at him. “Were you supposed to be on this flight, too, yeah?”

“Yes,” Obito says. “I am going home for the holidays to see my family.”

“Ah,” the man says, sitting up against the chair. “I suppose many people here are doing the same thing, hm.”

“Yes, I would say so. Are you not?”

“No, I’ve... Well, it doesn’t matter, yeah. In the end, we’re all just stuck here at this stupid airport for half a day, hm.”

Obito grins. “It can’t be all that bad.”

The man scoffs. “Sure, whatever you say, yeah.”

“What is your name?”

“What is yours?”

“Obito.”

“Deidara.”

Obito nods. He unzips his backpack and pulls out a bag of chips.

Deidara raises an eyebrow at him. “What’s this?”

“You don’t seem sure that it can’t be that bad,” says Obito, “so, I’m trying to change your mind.”

Deidara grins, which makes Obito smile. “You’re a pretty weird guy, man.”

“Thanks,” Obito says, handing Deidara the bag.

“Don’t think I meant it as a compliment, hm.”

“I’ve been called worse.”

Deidara gives him a look. Then, he places the bag of chips back on Obito’s lap and reaches for his bag. He unzips it and pulls out a large, yellow blanket.

He fluffs out the blanket and lays it on the two of them. It lands on Obito’s head and the two of them laugh.

Obito finds his way out of the blanket and takes out the chips.

“Snacks and soft blankets,” Obito muses. “It’s not so bad, right?”

“Only because you’ve got the snacks, yeah,” says Deidara, reaching over and grabbing the bag from Obito. He opens it and grabs a handful of chips.

Obito just grins, letting Deidara eat from the bag. After a while, Deidara passes the bag back. Obito doesn’t take it.

“Do you feel better now?” Obito asks instead.

Deidara laughs. Obito can see the half-chewed chips in his mouth. “You’re really weird, seriously.”

“That doesn’t really answer my question, you know.”

“Well,” Deidara says, with a strange look in his eye, “I don’t know whether I feel better or not, yeah. I still have to miss my meeting tomorrow.”

“That’s life, isn’t it?” says Obito. “We miss things and we accidentally stumble upon other things. It’s unpredictable like that.”

“Hm,” Deidara hums, “I suppose you’re right. Life is short, after all.”

Obito smiles a soft smile, one that doesn’t reach his eyes. “Yes,” he says, “it is.”

Deidara looks at him, not saying anything for a long time, before he nods and says, “Yeah.” He looks away then, fishing out another handful of chips.

This time, Obito accepts the bag back when Deidara hands it to him. He allows himself to enjoy the salty snack for a moment before saying, “So, are you just going back to Japan for a meeting?”

“Huh?”

“I overheard you when you were talking to the employee at the desk,” he says around a mouthful of chips. “You were saying something about a meeting that you were going to miss.”

“Ah,” Deidara mutters. He shifts in his seat and then takes out his phone, unlocking it. He makes a few quick finger-strokes. Obito, originally looking away from Deidara, glances at the screen to find that he is composing an email.

“I have to tell my boss that I’m going to miss the meeting, hm,” Deidara explains, almost like he knows what Obito is doing.

“Right,” Obito says. He clears his throat and looks away again. “I’m sure your boss would understand.”

“No,” replies Deidara. He can hear the bitterness in his voice. “That man’s a nutcase. He won’t accept any reason for being late, even if it’s completely out of my control, hm.”

“Wow, yeah, he sounds like a nutcase.”

“Whatever,” Deidara mutters, locking his phone and putting it back in his pocket. “If he fires me, I’ll take it as a sign that the universe wants me to finally pursue my dream.”

Obito raises an eyebrow.

“Ha,” Deidara laughs, looking at him. “I’m not going to tell you what my dream is, man. We just met, hm.”

“And we’re going to be stuck here until tomorrow afternoon. Unless you want to go to sleep now and stay asleep until the sun is above our heads, I cannot think of a better way to pass the time.”

Deidara just laughs. He makes a grabbing motion and Obito hands the chips back to him.

“I’ve always wanted to be a freelance artist, hm,” Deidara says, “but I knew that real life isn’t kind to people who do that, so I just took a normal job at a stupid design company.”

“How long have you been working there?”

“About a year,” Deidara replies. “It’s already killing me, though, yeah.”

Obito shakes his head. “I get you,” he says, even though he doesn’t get him at all. “You just want to start fresh somewhere.”

“Something like that, yeah.”

“I wish you luck,” he says. “I’ve never had the guts to do that and now that I’ve climbed so high in my company, I don’t think I have the ability to leave everything behind.”

“Sounds boring,” Deidara says. “I think you need to take a leap of faith.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, it’s a leap of faith. You just have to believe, hm.”

He has stopped believing long ago.

Maybe he doesn’t have to keep doing that.

“Hey,” Obito says, “if you want to just quit your job, I’m sure I can give you a spot in my company. We’re not that good at the marketing department, and if you don’t mind, I’m sure you can help us out.”

Deidara raises an eyebrow. “You want to give me another desk job after I complained, in your face, about my current one?”

Obito grins. “Why not?” he asks. “It’s a leap of faith. Maybe we can help each other.”

Deidara laughs. He brings his blanket closer to him, up to his chin, and rubs his cheek against the soft fabric. “Are you serious, yeah?”

“I know which strings to pull,” says Obito. “I know what to do to get you your free time.”

Deidara regards him for a second and then regards him a few moments more. Obito leans closer to Deidara and reaches into the bag of chips to take a few.

He looks down at Deidara, who is looking up at him, and Obito forgets to take his hand out of the bag.

“What do you say?” Obito asks in a low voice.

“Well,” Deidara says, tilting his head just a little higher. “I think I’ll consider it.”

Obito grins. He finds himself leaning down just a little bit more, so close to Deidara that he can feel his breath on his skin. “See?” he finds himself mumbling. “Being stuck in the airport isn’t so bad, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for the holiday seasons for you guys to read. Hope it's enjoyable.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://redskiez.net/) (redskiez.net) and I have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/redskiez) as well. Please consider supporting me for what I do and buy me a coffee.


End file.
